Two Suns in the Sunset
by veritaserumkills
Summary: Two girls. Two perspectives. Two stories. One war.


A/N: Hi. So I'm trying something different. I've never written Marauders Era-y stuff because I have yet to truly master the dynamic of the relationships between the Marauders and that of James and Lily. Of course, they'll all be here, they just won't be as prominent as in, say, a Lily/James-driven story. Anyway...I like my minor characters so I thought I'd give this a shot. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate the feedback!

Oh, disclaimer, I own very little here, so if you recognize it, it's probably not mine.

P.S.-Shoutout to Katie (SunshineDaisiesWindmills) for all of her help and support with this particular chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A hush had fallen over Hogwarts, as if the castle was holding its breath. Most of the students seemed to be as they waited anxiously and silently in the Great Hall. Up near the head table, a pair of boys sifted through scraps of parchment. No one could see just how many there were or what they were doing with them, but everyone could hear. The sharp sound of the scraps rustling against one another filled the hall, occasionally joined by a stray sneeze or giggle. But those disruptions were stamped out sooner than they had started. No one wanted to miss this news. Even the younger students had come to see what was going to happen tonight.

After what felt like an hour of sitting in silence, Hestia Jones sighed. Some of the students at the next table over frowned at her. She smiled apologetically before replacing her eyes on the boys at the head table. She was a generally patient person, one of the few things she admired about herself. But even she could not bear to sit through the silence for another moment. Braiding the ends of her long, black hair had gotten boring a good five minutes before and there wasn't a bit of parchment to spare for a game of hangman. She was considering slipping out as quietly as possible when the pair of boys captivating everyone's attention turned around to face their peers.

"It's Frank Longbottom!"

The crowd in the Great Hall murmured its approval for a moment before erupting into applause and cheers. At the Gryffindor table, Frank stood from his stool and nodded humbly before making his way to the front of the hall. He paused along the way to shake hands with Gideon Prewett, who congratulated him on his victory, even if it had cost him his own. As he joined the older boys at the front of the hall, a voice at the Hufflepuff table spoke amidst the noise.

"Ed's having a hard time with this. Can't you tell? Two years of leadership and now he has to hand his baby off to someone else."

Hestia smiled, still clapping. "Oh, he shouldn't worry. I think Frank knows what he's doing. Besides, he has better things to look forward to, doesn't he?" She looked back over her shoulder and Amelia Bones shrugged.

"Who knows with him. I don't think he even knows where he's going at the end of the year."

"Not Auror training?"

"He'll probably do it in the end. He's having doubts right now, though. Can't blame him, the way things are going with that Voldy fellow."

Hestia shuddered. "Let's not talk about all of that. I want this memory to be a happy one, for Frank's sake."

Amelia snorted and leaned in closer. "You're at the _dueling_ club. What do you expect people to talk about?"

"Oi, shove it, Amelia," another voice piped up in an Irish accent. The girls turned towards their fellow Hufflepuff. "Give us a moment without all that mumbo jumbo."

"It's not mumbo jumbo," Amelia spat. "Don't be an idiot, Abs. Why do you think we've got this in the first-"

"Dueling's old news in the Wizarding world," Abigail Brennan said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think nobody would have have thought if it if-"

"You know the only reason Eddie did it at all was because our uncle was _murdered_," Amelia hissed. "And more of that'll be happening if-"

"Stop it, you two," Hestia said, snapping her fingers between her room mates' faces. "Frank's about to speak."

Sure enough, when the three girls returned their attention to the front of the Great Hall, Frank was standing beside Eddie, looking as humble and excited as ever. Hestia couldn't help but smile. He'd been talking about this all year, and now that he had finally reached this pivotal moment in his Hogwarts career, she couldn't have been prouder of him.

"This is…this is surprising, actually." Frank Longbottom looked over the crowd of students who had turned out to hear the results of tonight's election. "I had a great opponent. Fantastic opponent, really, who deserved it just as much as I did." He nodded in Gideon's direction and a small burst of applause broke out for the honorary opponent. When it died down, Frank swallowed and spoke again. "I'm really grateful for this opportunity, and, to be honest, a little concerned that so many of you are willing to trust me." He pulled a face and the crowd chuckled. "No, but really, I'm excited to get some work done this fall. I think we're going to have a really great year. Thanks."

There was another breakout of polite applause, complimented by a few cheers here and there, and then the Great Hall was thrown into mad chaos. Many of the Gryffindors flooded the front of the Hall to congratulate Frank and clap him on the back. Hestia had half a mind to join them, but before she could get any further than the next bench, a large hand closed itself around her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To congratulate Frank, of course."

"He's got enough of that. C'mon, you'll see him later."

Hestia pulled her wrist out of Bertram Aubrey's hand and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "Betram, I've got absolutely no time for any of that, and you know it. I still have to finish packing, and there's never any time to visit the other tables during the feast, and when we board the express, well, it'll just be far too late by then to be polite, don't you think?"

It was true. Hestia had far too much to do to be goofing off now. It was the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just finished her O.W.L.s a few days earlier, and now that things had been wrapping up, she had taken to procrastinating with everything she had meant to do before they were all sent home for the summer. Now, just two days before she was due to leave, she was left with a mile high stack of things to accomplish. Returning records, collecting books, folding her robes just the right way so they would all fit in her trunk, placing them just so in said trunk…

"Now, if you'll just give me tonight to get everything done," Hestia promised, brushing a bit of lint off the shoulders of Bertram's robes as she spoke, "then perhaps after the feast tomorrow, we can have some time to ourselves. Or on the train, because, incase you happened to forget, that trip takes hours upon hours."

Bertram was not moved by her arguments. Instead, he grabbed Hestia by the waist. "Babe, c'mon. I think you're being a little dramatic."

Hestia shook her head. "No, I'm not," she argued. "I never come to these things. I came especially for Frank, and I want him to know that I was here."

Bertram's goofy façade dropped. It seemed that things could never be easy with him. Of course Hestia cared about the boy. They'd been dating since January, after all. She wouldn't have still been with him if she couldn't handle him. It just seemed that things were always a struggle. If anyone believed that the best things in life were earned through hard work, it was Hestia Jones. But the effort sometimes seemed to be too much for even her to handle. And quite often, there were moments like these, where he certainly didn't do his part to make it any easier on her.

"Hestia, it's almost summer holiday." The charming smile Bertram put on for nearly every person he came across reappeared. "I'm not going to see you that often. You'll probably see Frank all the time. I just want to make the most of our time together." His smile widened and then he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "What do you say? I just want some quality time with my girlfriend."

As much as she hated to admit it, with every second, Hestia was getting closer to surrendering. Bertram was right. Their time together would be limited until September, and even then, they'd probably be buried beneath books in the library so often that it'd be a miracle if they got a moment alone together that wasn't devoted to studying.

"Well…I _will_ be at my aunt's for most of the summer, won't I?"

"You _will_."

"I mean…well, I _do_ see Frank an awful lot, but-"

"Hes! Come and help me break through the crowd."

A cheerful blonde appeared at Hestia's side and she suddenly remembered herself. Pulling back from her boyfriend, she asked, "Why couldn't you get through on your own, Alice?"

Alice Fawcett smiled and shrugged. "Everyone's too excited to pay attention to what's going on around them, aren't they? And I'm not really the type to fight my way through if it's not necessary. Oh, hello, Bertram," Alice added, as if she had just noticed the Ravenclaw for the first time. Hestia had a feeling that this was not the case. "Are you excited for the holidays?"

"Alice," Bertram greeted almost too politely. "I am, as is everyone. And you? Don't tell me you'll be spending the entire moping until you get back to the greenhouses here."

"Of course not," Alice chuckled, waving her hand. "A break from the greenhouses is a worthwhile sacrifice for a break from my other classes. And anyway, I've got a garden at home that's just waiting for my attention. It's been going to the dogs, according to mum. I guess especially now that Grammy's been inside most days." It was a mark of Alice's character that her smile didn't falter.

"How _is_ your grandmother doing?" Hestia asked. She and Alice had known each other since they had been very small. Alice's grandmother might as well have been Hestia's when they were growing up, and vice versa. As the woman's health continued to degrade and Alice's happy disposition continued to be as bright as ever, she sometimes wondered if she was more upset by the developments than Mrs. Fawcett's own granddaughter.

The question didn't seem to bother Alice at all, just as Hestia had figured it wouldn't. "She's been better. But I think she's been worse, too. She certainly putting up a fight against whatever it is she has these days." Again with the hand waving. "We should go and see Frank, though, don't you think? The crowd's starting to thin out."

"But, Hestia-"

"I told you already, Bertram," Hestia said quickly. She could feel Alice's stare and sense the laughter she was holding back. "Tomorrow night, after the feast, I'm all yours." She pushed herself up on her toes and gave him a quick peck. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Bertram looked as though he was going to throw another fit, but Alice was too fast for him. She grabbed Hestia's arm and pulled her away quickly. "Is he always so pushy?"

"Oh, don't." Hestia pulled her arm away from Alice and looked at her warningly. "I'm sure he's just blowing off all that extra stress from the exams."

"Those were days ago, Hes."

"They were difficult exams! You should know. You took them, too."

"Hmm. Yes, right." Alice looked ahead, but Hestia could see the laughter in the corners of her eyes that was dying to slip out. She tucked one of the shorter strands of bright blonde hair behind her ear. "He must be good at snogging if he's got you making excuses like that."

"Oh, hush." She gave Alice a quick jab in the side with her elbow. "But if you must know," she added a few seconds later, "he's not bad at it at all."

"Hestia!" Alice squealed. "Too much. I'd rather not think about Aubrey like that, especially when it comes to you."

"Sorry," Hestia apologized quickly. "But you _did_ bring it up."

"I guess I asked for it, didn't I?"

Enough eager students finally filtered out of the hall to give Hestia and Alice a clear shot at their destination. Alice hurried forward and into Franks waiting arms. What was left of the crowd cooed over the adorable couple. A moment later, Alice kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," she beamed.

"Nah," Frank answered. "It's really not a big deal, Al."

"Yes it is! Ask anyone here. Even Hestia thinks so, don't you?"

Hestia inched forward, shaking her head ever so slightly. "Even I have to admit that it's impressive. And it'll look good on your resume, don't you think?" She stepped forward to give Frank a quick hug.

"Must be, then," Frank surrendered. "If it's got Hestia Jones, of all people, at a Dueling Club meeting, of all things, then it has to be big news, doesn't it?"

Hestia chuckled. "Exactly my point. And congratulations. I think you're really going to do amazing things with this."

Frank grinned teasingly. "Like what? Get you dueling?"

It was no secret that Hestia despised dueling, at least when it came to herself. She was fairly good at Charms and other spell work, but the idea of combat absolutely terrified her. It was less the dueling and more of the reality behind it, but all the same, trying to bring Hestia to the Dueling Club was like trying to drag an Atheist to mass.

"Nice try," Hestia sang. "I hope that's not the real reason you took the position."

Shrugging, Frank joked, "You've found me out. But it's a worthwhile cause, don't you think?"

"Oh, leave her alone, Frankie," Fabian Prewett said as he threw an arm around Frank's shoulder. "Not everyone's cut out for dueling. Waste of good Charm work, yeah," he admitted, looking longingly at Hestia, as if she was depriving the world of some great treasure. "But there are other students to recruit. Ones you won't be wasting your time on."

"He has a fair point," Eddie Bones chimed in. "Hestia's one of the most peaceful people I know. I'm surprised she even showed up to hear the election results. Hope you didn't break an arm in the chaos of the crowd or anything."

"I think everything's in working order." Hestia held up an arm and bent it at the elbow several times to make her point. "Yes, I came out of it alright. Just barely escaped death a few times, but I'm alive and well now."

"That's our girl," Eddie jeered. "See, us badgers know how to stay out of trouble."

Fabian snorted. "I hope you're not including yourself in that generalization."

"What?" Eddie seemed offended. "I don't get into trouble. I haven't had a detention since my fifth year. And the last time I had to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing was-"

"Last month, when you fell off your broom in that match against Ravenclaw," Frank provided. "All because you were too busy screaming at your chasers. And then there was last week, when you would have had it out with that Slytherin prick after the meeting."

"It's a good thing McGonagall had just left," Alice observed. "You'd have lost all of your seventh year privileges."

"And don't forget earlier today," Fabian added. "When you had a fit over the last slice of pie being gone. You nearly swiped some from a second year, didn't you?"

Eddie opened his mouth to defend himself, but just as soon as he had, he closed it again. "Alright, but so what if I've got a bit of rage this year? I'm leaving. Hestia can carry out the patient ways of Hufflepuff house in my absence, can't you?" he said, looking down at his petite housemate, who smiled softly.

"Of course, Eddie," Hestia promised. "But if you're concerned about Hufflepuff's patience falling to pieces once you're gone, I think you ought to talk to your sister, if anyone." The small crowd of duelers laughed in agreement. "Speaking of, I think I should get going. She's probably about ready to leave, and I wanted to get a start on my packing before she got back."

"What, afraid she's gonna hop into your trunk?" Fabian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By all means, take her with you," Eddie pleaded. "I doubt that my parents would mind, and I know I wouldn't."

Everyone seemed to understand. Amelia Bones, as talented and intelligence as she was, could be, to put it politely, more than a handful. But Hestia, though she knew Eddie's pain after sharing a room with the girl for five consecutive years, shook her head and gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh, don't say that. You'd miss her after about a week. Anyway," she added, "I really should get back. But I just had to congratulate you, Frank. I'm so happy for you."

Frank was still glowing, and Alice beamed beside him. "Thanks, Hes. It's nice that you stopped by."

"I'll get going, too," Eddie decided. "I'll walk you back. I can't have our last patient Hufflepuff getting roughed up in the corridors, can I?"

"That's sweet, Eddie, but I'd be fine on my own, you know," Hestia said defiantly. "It was my pleasure, Frank. And I'd better be seeing you this summer."

"Don't worry, you will," Frank smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Hestia turned to Eddie. "Alright, let's get going, then."

The pair of badgers said their goodbyes to the small crowd of Gryffindors and made their way out of the Great Hall, sidestepping several pleasant and unpleasant people alike in the process. In all honesty, Hestia expected a good conversation on the way back, perhaps some banter that Bertram would steam over for a bit, but nothing at all like what she got: silence. Edgar Bones, like his sister, was not the quiet type. Hestia wasn't sure what to make of it. When the pair reached the kitchens, she made a tentative first move.

"Erm…Eddie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Eddie looked around at the girl as if he was seeing her there for the first time and smiled. "'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hestia shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You just seem awfully quiet."

"Oh. I do, don't I?"

"You do."

More silence followed. Amelia's words rang through Hestia's head and she wondered if he was feeling nostalgic. And if that was the case, she was intruding on a very private moment. She glanced around awkwardly and worried her lower lip for a moment. "Look, if there's anything you want to talk about…I mean, you've known me for years, Eddie. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Eddie didn't answer right away. He simply stopped walking. Hestia stopped beside him and waited as patiently as she could, all the while trying to keep her foot from tapping against the solid stone beneath her feet (she was running low on patience after such a long meeting, after all). Finally, he turned to her with a foreign look in his eyes. He was worried.

"I'm leaving." Eddie looked wildly around the corridor. "I've been here for seven years and now I have to leave it for good. Hes?" He turned his eyes on Hestia. "Do you think I've done a good job here? I mean, do you think it was worth it? No, of course it was…what the hell am I saying? Did I make the most of my time here? Did I live up to my potential, do all the shit I was supposed to do, get everything right?"

For a moment, Hestia was startled. She knew something had been bothering him, but she didn't think that it was to this degree or that he'd open up so willingly to her. Not that she minded. That was what she was there for, after all. It was her purpose in life to help people. She'd known that since she was small and she wasn't going to turn away from that part of herself now.

"I can't answer that," Hestia replied gravely. "Only you can know if you've really done all that you can do. But," she added before Eddie could get out of sorts, "from an outsider's perspective, I'd say you've done a marvelous job being a student here. I mean, you've got loads of O.W.L.s and probably N.E.W.T.s under your belt now. Think of all the things you've learned. And you started up that club. Do you know how many people love the dueling club? You lot have a fantastic turn out every meeting, even with all of the other practices and meetings going on in this place, and you've built it up so perfectly that it's going to keep on after you've gone. Eddie, you've left a legacy here. I'd say that's something to be proud of. But as to whether or not it's _enough_…" She trailed off and gave him what she hoped was a comforting grin. "Well, that's only for you to say."

It was one of the best pep talks Hestia had ever given, and Eddie was still looking down in the dumps. What else could she possibly say? "What? Did you expect to slay a dragon by the time you left or something?" she joked. But Eddie barely cracked a smile.

"No, no, I just…no, you're right, that's impressive."

"Don't get _too_ cocky, now."

"Oh, c'mon, Hes." Eddie smirked and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm a Bones. We both know that's inevitable. No, I just…it's a different place out there, you know? It's not like Hogwarts at all. It's not like the dueling thing, either. There aren't cushions to fall back on or referees waiting to interfere incase something goes wrong. What if something goes wrong?"

There was only one thing Eddie could really be talking about now, and it was a subject Hestia had done her best to stay away from ever since it had started cropping up in conversation many years ago. Movements had begun, ideas and philosophies had been exchanged, and people had started taking sides. Sides for what, exactly, she wasn't sure. But she did know that Eddie's uncle had chosen a side. And, apparently, it had been the wrong one. After his death, Eddie had founded the dueling club. It wasn't a bad idea, really. Everyone could afford to learn how to duel. But soon the talk at the club turned from shield charms to politics and, for two hours every Thursday, the walls between Hogwarts and what was going on in the world around them dropped. Rumors about this Voldemort fellow were running rampant these days. Even people like Hestia, who did their very best to avoid hearing them, knew what was going on. It was no wonder Eddie was worried about life after Hogwarts. Especially since he was the type to pick sides-and probably the wrong side, at that.

Putting her hands on Eddie's shoulders so that he was forced to look at her, Hestia aligned herself with her fellow Hufflepuff and stared him down. "Edgar Bones, as much as I adore you, and believe me I do, it is my duty to inform you that you sound like a complete buffoon right now. No, don't interrupt, just listen. You're a very intelligent, skilled Wizard who can handle anything life throws at him. Do you really think someone's going to mess with a boy who taught the majority of the Hogwarts population to duel? And do you really think anyone who's stupid or ignorant enough to mess with you is going to have a shot? They'll be something like a wet cardboard box when you're through with them. Odd example, but just go with it." She paused and took a deep breath. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried about him anyway. Skilled Wizard or not, there were definitely some nutjobs out there. "Just…be careful. You've done enough here. We'll be fine here once you've gone, and you'll be fine without all of us. You're ready to move on. You've got to whip the world into shape by the time Amelia and I get out of here, you know. It's a big job, so you'll need all the time you can get, and I don't think taking an extra year for schooling is going to help, do you?"

Finally, Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, alright. You poor girls need a tough guy to save you, I get it. I guess if someone's got to do it, it might as well be somebody worthy of the duty." He flashed a winning smile and Hestia giggled.

"Just don't tell Amelia that 'poor girls' bit, and everything will work out just right."

"You think so?"

"I'm almost certain of it."

"Good. I hope you're right."

"I usually am with these things, don't you think?"

"And now who's the cocky one?" Eddie wrapped an arm around Hestia's shoulders and the pair began the last leg of their journey to the common room. "Will you promise me something, Hestia?"

"Not until I hear what it is."

"Will you look after Amelia for me? Andrew, too, but let's face it, Amelia's the only real concern here." He laughed for only a brief moment. "I just…I told my parents when they were born that I'd always be looking out for them. And I can't do that if I'm away, can I?"

Hestia snorted. "I don't think they expect you to come follow them around through their classes next year or anything. But, yes. I'll look after her. And if she gets into trouble, you'll be the first one I tell."

"Excellent." She could feel the weight sliding away from his shoulders. "Thanks, Hestia. I really owe you."

"No, you don't," Hestia replied as they approached the entrance to the common room. "That's what friends are for, isn't it? We Huffelpuffs have to stick together. Especially these days."

"We do," Eddie answered as he knocked on the barrel. "Indeed, we do."

* * *

"Get it away."

"Just take a spoonful."

"No."

"It'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine." A fit of coughing. "That doesn't count. Soup doesn't help coughing."

Danielle Beauregard sighed and set the steaming thermos of chicken noodle soup she'd gotten from the kitchens on one of the bedside dressers. "Marlene, you're going to get worse. Just take a few spoonfuls. It tastes fine. Would you pull your head out and look at me while I'm talking to you?"

Marlene McKinnon shook her head. Just the top of her head was visible above the scarlet duvet she had taken refuge under. "I don't want it. I don't, I won't, and you can't make me."

"Fine," Danielle said, setting the spoon down next to the thermos. "Stay sick for all I care."

"I hate soup."

"But you like your health."

"Not as much as I hate soup."

"Oh, I give up," Danielle proclaimed. She threw her hands in the air and tossed herself back onto her bed. Silence enveloped the girls as it usually did at times like these. Danielle and Marlene had been friends and room mates since their first year, and though they were close, there were often moments between them when things seemed unbalanced. Though they both were the type of people who adored their family and friends above all else, they both were also the type of people who had more opinions about a single subject than fingers on their left hand, and they were very stubborn about them. Marlene detested soup of all kinds, and though she knew that Danielle was only trying to help, she couldn't stomach the idea of so much as licking the spoon she'd brought along.

Once she was sure that at least five minutes had passed, Marlene peaked out over the duvet. The few loose strands of blonde hair that weren't matted to her forehead fell into her eyes, and she had to jerk her head to shoo them away. It really only served to worsen her headache; the strands fell back where they had been a moment later.

"Danielle?" Marlene's voice was muffled by the blankets that she clung to.

Danielle sighed. "Hm?"

"Can I have a chocolate frog?"

The old, wooden bed creaked loudly as Danielle shot up in record speed. Her mouth was agape and her ears were turning pink. "You…just…I…" She huffed and leaped off her bed before stomping over to one of her drawers. "You are…the most…infuriating…person…I've never-here." She tossed a wrapped frog at Marlene's head, which the girl narrowly escaped.

"Oi, Danny, what the hell's that about?"

"What do you mean? I just brought you hot soup, and you-"

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Two girls appeared in the doorway, one of which had chin length, white blonde hair. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking back and forth between the other two expectantly. The second girl had a long mane of dark red hair, and she didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything. She glanced between her friends blankly, as if she wasn't really taking in any of the scene. Marlene and Danielle paused their argument long enough to take them pair in and exchange a look.

"I hate soup," Marlene blurted before Danielle could say a word. "I hate it with every fiber of my be-" She stopped to cough, and Danielle took full advantage.

"Here I am, trying to nurse her back to health," the brunette complained with crossed arms. "And all she does is complain. I missed the bloody meeting over her-"

"I didn't tell you not to go."

"-and then she repays me like _this_."

"For something I _never asked for_, remember."

"Then she's asking for a chocolate frog. She can't eat soup, but she can have sweets."

"I like sweets. _Love_ sweets. I _detest_ soup."

"Chocolate won't cure you."

"Neither will you nagging."

"Alright, enough," the blonde girl piped up, wincing. "You're both bonkers, does that settle it for you?"

Marlene and Danielle looked at each other briefly.

"I mean, I guess so."

"Unbelievable." Mary Macdonald rolled her eyes and walked across the dormitory. She paused at the dresser to the right of the window and began fiddling with her earrings. "I'm glad I got dragged to that meeting now if this is what I missed."

"Don't lie, Mare," Marlene called in a hoarse voice. "I bet you'd have loved the chance to hold my jaws open while Danny-"

"Don't call me that, Mar."

"-_Danielle_ poured hot broth down my throat. Oh, wait, who won?"

Mary scoffed and ignored Marlene's question. "As entertaining as that sounds, I'd rather not contract whatever disgusting virus is crawling through your veins this very moment. What are the chances of doing it again when you're safe to be around?"

"Hardy har har," Marlene grumbled before launching into another fit of coughing (Mary insisted that she cover her mouth with her elbow through the entire thing). When she finally caught her breath, she sat back against her pillows and pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. "I bloody hate being sick. And at the end of the year, too. I've already missed the election. I'm going to miss everything else, too, and it's my brother's final year, and-"

"And I swiped you a pepper up potion from the Hospital Wing," Lily interrupted, holding up the most beautiful vial Marlene had ever seen so that it reflected the orange light of the sunset just outside their window. "You're not missing the feast for anything. Who else is going to help me sneak out all the extra pudding?" She tossed the potion to Marlene, who nearly fell off the bed trying to catch it. In the end, it was Danielle who snatched the vial from the air before handing it off to the blonde across from her.

"Perfect. What would I do without you, Lily?"

"You'd be drowning in broth." Lily sat down on the bed nearest the door and crossed her legs. "Is this really all you two got up to while we were out?"

"Just about," Danielle sighed as she grabbed a chunk of her dark hair and began picking at the ends. "Are you surprised?"

"Er…well, no, but-"

"Just leave it," Mary advised. She wheeled around and put her hands on her hips. "We went and had a good time at the club while these two fooled around with their soup, Lily. Let's think about that instead. Much more interesting."

"Oh, yeah," Marlene yelped, remembering her earlier question. "Who won?"

"It wasn't _that_ interesting," Lily disagreed. "We did loads of sitting around and waiting. And in silence, too. I could have brought a book if I'd known it was going to take so long to count out the votes."

"But they _did_ count them, didn't they?" Marlene hopped out from beneath her blankets and balanced herself on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, that's what took so long," Lily told her. "And I don't know why you keep saying you got dragged, Mary. If I remember correctly, you started going on your own months ago."

"_Months_ ago, yes," Mary said, rolling her eyes. "But today? No. You just wanted someone to keep you company. Since Marlene was stuck in bed." She gave Marlene a disdainful look. "Oh, _now_ you feel alright."

Marlene scowled. "Do not. I'd have gone if I could."

"I bet she just didn't want to have to make a decision," Danielle suggested. Marlene gave her an exasperated look and she smirked back. "Not that I blame you. Frank is fantastic, and Gid is _gorgeous_."

"It doesn't matter who I would have picked," Marlene shrieked. "It matters who the rest of the club picked. Who-?"

"_I_ voted for Gideon," Mary said. "What about you, Lily?"

"Oh," Lily said, snapping to attention very suddenly. "Er, I voted for Frank," she admitted as she played with the corner of her duvet. "Not that I thought Gideon wasn't qualified, but-"

"WHO BLOODY WON?"

Another fit of coughing ensued as a sly grin appeared on Mary's face. But before she could tease Marlene any further, Lily cut in.

"It was Frank."

Marlene took a moment to collect herself. "Frank?"

"Yes, Frank's the president for next year."

She considered this for a moment and then nodded her approval. "Brilliant. I bet Frank will do a fantastic job." She crawled back into bed and grabbed the glass of water from her bedside table.

"So you'd have voted for Frank?" Mary asked.

Marlene shrugged and took a long drink of water. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"You wouldn't have voted for Gideon?"

"I don't know, Mary," Marlene said. She slid further beneath her blankets and uncorked the vial Lily had given her. "It would have depended on what they had to say. And if worst came to worst, and it probably would have, I'd have closed my eyes and done eenie meenie."

Danielle nodded. "You and I both."

"Bravo," Lily said dryly. "You two were born to make important decisions. I can't wait to see what method you use to name your children."

"Can you suggest a better one?" Danielle asked. She laid back on her bed, mirroring Marlene.

"It's better than last year," Mary snickered. "Remember when you voted for Eddie just to impress him?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Danielle said as she grimaced.

"Who in their right mind fancies Edgar Bones?" Mary continued. She hopped onto Danielle's bed and rested her head at the end. "He's not even that good looking."

"I think he looks alright," Lily said. "Not that I'd date him or anything," she added quickly. "But he's not exactly homely."

"He's a butterface," Mary whined.

"Nice eyes, though," Marlene said.

"I'll commend him on his arms, but-"

"How many galleons will it take to make you drop this?" Danielle griped. She covered her face with one of her pillows. Mary promptly sat up and began to tug at it.

"At least a hundred," Mary said. "I'm not very forgiving about these things, you know."

"Oh, do I ever," Danielle groaned. "And so what if I voted because I mistakenly thought he was cute at the time? Mary only went to get a boyfriend."

"That's not true!" Mary squealed. "I went to learn self defense."

"And then you accidentally came out with one?" Marlene chuckled.

Mary nodded. "I did. And now I don't have to go anymore because I have _him_ to defend me."

"Have you even seen him with a wand?" Marlene asked, trying to hold back her laughter and failing miserably.

"I certainly have," Mary said with a smirk. "And what a wonderful wand he's got. If you'd seen him with a wand, you wouldn't be making such a fuss."

"Robby's never struck me as the type to have a really _magnificent_ wand," Danielle said, frowning. "But if you…are you alright, Lily?"

The girls all turned their attention to the redhead, who, until her name was said, had been staring blankly at the ground. She donned a transparent smile and looked around at her room mates. "I'm fine. It's been a long day."

"We've had the day off," Marlene pointed out. Lily pretended not to hear.

"I think I'm going to lie down, actually," she said, drawing the curtains shut around her. "I'll talk to you all in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

Once the curtains on the four-poster bed blocked the ginger girl from view, Marlene looked to Mary and Danielle, who shrugged. Ever since the O.W.L.s, Lily had been in a funk. It was no wonder why, but the girls missed their bright, shiny Lily and were about ready to exchange anything to have this dull, quiet Lily taken back.

"Did something happen at the meeting?" Danielle asked in a hushed voice.

"No," Mary whispered back, shaking her head. "He didn't come anywhere near us, if he was even there. I didn't see him, and I was with Lily nearly the entire time."

"Nearly?"

"I had to be at least a _little_ social. It's the end of the year, after all."

"Lily?"

Marlene had crept to the edge of her dorm mate's bed, and she now stood on the other side of the curtain, toes curled and tense. Danielle and Mary grew quiet and the trio waited for a few moments, hoping against hope that Lily would finally answer and accept the helping hand they had been reaching out to her for days.

"Yeah?"

The entire room seemed to sigh in relief. "Can I come in? I swear I'm not contagious."

There was a pause, and then the curtain moved to the side. A pair of tired, emerald green eyes appeared. "Sure."

Lily moved back and let Marlene in. The blonde shut the curtain behind her and looked the redhead over. It was an improvement from the last few days, starting with the acknowledgement. And unlike the morning before, when Marlene had caught her with a red and tear-streaked face in the loo, Lily didn't look upset. She was simply-

"Exhausted," Lily said, and Marlene realized that she, too, had become a victim of observation. "You look absolutely exhausted."

"I am," Marlene said. "_Completely_ exhausted. But you don't look like a spring chicken, either, Lil."

Lily chuckled and looked sadly at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I know. I've been…not myself."

"Distant," Marlene said helpfully. "Dreadful, mopey, downright depressing-"

"Okay, Mar."

"-snippy, quiet, withdrawn, boring-"

"I get the picture," Lily said a bit more loudly. "And I'm sorry. But I know all of you are ready to gloat and the last thing I need right now is an 'I told you so', don't you think?" She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath. "You were right about Sev. I know that now. I think I've known it longer than I've let on. But I don't need you to tell me again what kind of monster he is or how lucky I am to be done with him. Because I know. I know and I don't need to have it thrown in my face, because knowing is painful enough, alright?"

A load of guilt dumped itself on Marlene's shoulders. "Oh, Lily, no. It's not…okay, look. He sucks, he's awful, yes, and I know I've told you that at least thirty times a day for the last four years, but I'm here for you. We're all here for you." She placed her hand on Lily's. "I will give up my snake shaming ways for as long as it takes for you to get back to normal. I mean it, I won't say a damn word about them in your presence."

Lily glanced up through her lashes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. Anything to get our bright, happy Lily back to normal."

"Well…alright then." An awkward pause. "Thank you, Marlene. It's going to sound silly, but after all that…well, just knowing I have friends I can count on, it's a nice feeling."

"It is. And get used to it," Marlene advised, "because you're not getting rid of me or anyone else in this room anytime-"

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS DORMITORY!"

Lily groaned. "Oh, god."

"Erm…maybe I should take that bit back."

"How does he even get in here?"

"I just wanted to say hello!"

"Get out!" Danielle screeched just before the sound of glass against the doorframe resounded throughout the room. Lily, wide-eyed, turned to look in the direction of the crash.

"Should I do something?"

"Nah," Marlene said. "Danielle is more than capable of handling it."

"Could you be any ruder?"

"I said GET OUT!" Another crash.

"We have more important things to worry about," Marlene said, inviting herself under Lily's blankets. She paused when Lily raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not contagious, and this is my last opportunity for a cuddle party for months."

"Well…fine," Lily huffed, pulling back the blankets on her side of the bed. "What's so important that we have to talk about?"

"Where's Evans? I bet she'd let me-"

"Leave me out of this, Black," Lily yelped. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying," Marlene began, "that anything we could think to talk about _has_ to be more important than whatever Sirius is up to."

There was a very large crack and the door slammed shut. "AND STAY OUT," Danielle screamed. Mary giggled and Danielle snapped for her to shut up.

"I'm definitely not going to miss any of that," Lily said as she laid back next to Marlene.

Marlene scoffed. "Oh, but you will. Just wait until Petunia and that oaf boyfriend of hers come around. Then you'll be begging for Sirius Black's tricks."

Lily pulled a face. "Don't remind me. Can I stay with you?"

Laughing, Marlene said, "My great aunt's going to be around all fucking summer. If you think you can handle her, you're more than welcome to come around. Oh, and my brother's new girlfriend. All mum said was that she's new, so I'm not expecting much."

"Siblings are peaches, aren't they?"

"Moldy peaches, yes."

"Do you think everything's going to be alright in the end?"

"With Petunia?" Marlene shrugged. "Sure. She can't hate you forever."

"No, I meant…" Lily stopped and stared up at the scarlet canopy. "Do you think all of this Death Eater nonsense will blow over? Do you think they'll catch that disgusting man? Will I be able to come back next year?"

Marlene sighed. "Don't worry, Lil. That's the problem, you worry too much." She thought of the many letters from her father that were sitting in the shoebox beneath her bed, ones with details of cases and their developments. This havoc wreaking fellow and his followers were getting more vicious as time went on, and they were growing in number. But Marlene had faith in her father and his profession, and she refused to let anything the Prophet said or anything that stupid wizard did discourage her.

"They'll probably catch him over the summer," Marlene said. "He'll be behind bars by September. No, August. The stupid Death Munchers will disband, and the idiots in the dungeons will stop walking around like they own the place. We'll come back here and learn magic and graduate and get excellent jobs."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I. And then while I'm traveling the world, watching the Tornadoes kick arse at every match they play, you can get married and have beautiful children. And I'll babysit them all the time. And take them to games. And we can have tea on the weekends and gossip about people we used to know. What do you say, Lily? Lily?"

But Lily was already fast asleep. Marlene laughed to herself and burrowed deeper under the covers just before falling asleep beside her.

* * *

A/N: Okay since it's my first time doing a fic of this sort, reviews would be super appreciated and helpful! :D

-VK


End file.
